overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Tina
Tina (ティナ) is an adamantite ranked adventurer and a member of Blue Roses. She is the twin sister of Tia. Appearance Tina has a slender body figure and dresses herself in light clothes and armor for the purpose of speed and stealth. Like her twin sister Tia, they both share exactly the same features and attire, the difference between them are the color of their ribbons. Tina's is red whereas Tia's is Blue. Personality Raised as an assassin, the loss of human life almost never affected her emotionally. However, after joining Blue Rose, she gradually developed feelings for her cherished comrades. She also admits that she is a blabbermouth, stating she couldn't keep a secret even at the risk of her own life. Background Both her and her sister were raised in the arts of an assassin and never trusted anyone but themselves. They were once tasked to assassinate Lakyus herself. However, they failed as she wasn't an easy target. From tailing her to find out her weaknesses for a better chance to kill her, they eventually decided that the life of an Adventurer suits them better. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Tina along with her sister, Tia stealthily raids a drug production village belonging to Eight Fingers. After collecting the documents from the village main battlement, they burn down the fields.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 1: A Boy's Feeling She later meets Princess Renner, who ordered the raid and hand her a scripted document she found in the village.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Rose She later fought against the demon army along with the rest of the Adventurers and Kingdom's soldiers.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance Once the crisis had passed she was present along with her other fellow Blue Roses members to bid Momon farewell when he left.Overlord Volume 06 Epilogue The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc In the Royal Capital, Tina and Evileye escorted Princess Renner and Climb from the Royal Family sponsored orphanage to the Royal Palace.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 2: Re-Estize Kingdom During this journey, she seizes the opportunity to ask to her friend if she can kill the Sorcerer King, but is not surprised when she answered her that she can't. The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc The twins are present in the meeting with the delegates from the Roble Holy Kingdom along with the other members of Blue Rose where they asked for Neia's name, noticing she doesn't have the body of a warrior. Due to their mischievous nature, they then resorted to making jokes in regards to Gagaran's unique huge physique.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation The Witch of the Falling Kingdom Arc Abilities and Powers She uses a dagger named "Vampire Blade" which sucks the blood of the victim. She can use the skills "Hide Shadow" and "Dark Crossing," which allow the user to hide and move in the shadows. Known Classes * Rogue * Assassin * Ninja Main Equipment * Vampire Blade: A dagger that can suck the blood of the victim leaving no evidence of a murder. Relationships Tia Her twin sister, fellow "ninja" and adamantite adventurer of Blue Rose. Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra Tina and her sister were originally supposed to assassinate Lakyus. However, they ended up failing. They decided to follow her in order to learn her weaknesses. After some time, they decided to quit being assassins and become adventures instead, joining Lakyus' team. Tina now considers her a good friend and trusted teammate. She sometimes calls Lakyus "evil boss." Gagaran Evileye As a fellow companion of Blue Roses, the two share the camaraderie of the group. As the same way of Gagaran, she is very frank and a bit mischievous with Evileye. But also thinks very highly of her powers as a magic caster, believing in the possibility that she was able, or had an ace on the hole, to defeat the Sorcerer King. Trivia * In the Web Novel, she and her twin sister were members of Ijaniya. It is stated that she is a wicked lesbian. * Tia and Tina have a third sister, however, her name and whereabouts are yet to be known. Quotes * (To Evileye): "Alas, I am now Tina of "Blue Rose", also known as 'Can't Keep A Secret To Save Her Life'." * (To Evileye): "...Hum, this is a good opportunity. I've been wanting to ask you, Evileye — can you kill the Sorcerer King?" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |-|Misc.= Navigation pl:Tina Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Ninjas Category:Thieves Category:Adventurers Category:Blue Roses Category:Ijaniya Category:Re-Estize Kingdom